Yours
by colorscope
Summary: What a picture we must have made. Me and her, messy kisses, roaming hands, town outcasts, juxtaposing horribly against you and him, everyone’s princess, the golden couple, kissing like in a novel. [Lit] oneshot.


_A/N: Everything is in Jess' POV; everything is addressed to Rory. The beginning is a snapshot from when Rory returned from D.C. and finds Jess with Shayne. Enjoy! (And leave a review- it makes me indescribably happy.) :-D_

-----

**Yours**

Her hands are on me and I'm pressing hard against her jeans, my mouth is on hers but there's no passion. Not on my part, anyway. Everyone's watching and that's why I'm doing it, that's the sole reason we're here, my back against the tree and there'll probably be bruises later, but none of that matters as long as you see what I'm doing, and maybe it'll even hurt you a little.

I see the shocked look on your face and Lorelai's sympathetic gesture. Figures. She's never liked me, anyway.

I pull Shayne in for another kiss; one that she eagerly reciprocates. Her mouth is warm, but I don't think I've ever felt colder. I'm stealing glances at you the whole time. I'm wishing it was you instead of her.

And then he shows up. _Perfect timing_, I think sarcastically. And now you're kissing as well, your arms wrapped around him and your face uplifted, blue eyes sparkling. Your face breaks into a radiant smile, and my heart aches, inexplicably. That smile is for him. Not me.

What a picture we must have made. Me and her, messy kisses, roaming hands, town outcasts, juxtaposing horribly against you and him, everyone's princess, the golden couple, kissing like in a novel.

It's the ideal setting. Hush quiet town, leaves changing. And it all fades to night, under the perfect autumn sky. I'm the only mistake, a misplaced blot of ink on an otherwise perfect canvas.

-----

Dance Marathon. How many cutesy little events does this town need? Things were so different in the city. But maybe that's why I moved back here. Maybe I needed to get away, find my peace.

And I think I've found it, Rory. I think it's you.

You have to know by now. I'm usually a stoic but I feel like I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve and the whole town is watching. I'm holding Shayne's hand and wondering what yours would feel like, intertwined with mine.

But I'm lying to myself it that's as far as I've let my imagination wander. Sometimes scenes flash through my thoughts, pictures of you and me. Legs sprawled and bare, lips parted, eyes heavy with want as I touch you everywhere, taking you from every angle and—You're watching me. I see your cheeks flush. It's as if you know what I've been thinking.

I turn my head and face Shayne. A lazy smile flickers across my face as I deliberately lean towards her for a kiss. One of my hands is draped across her shoulder, the other on her thigh. She whispers something coquettish against my ear. I feel nothing at all.

"Just ignore them." Lorelai whispers.

You've stopped dancing. Your shoulders tense. God, you're so transparent, Rory. Your face is lined with unhappiness and suddenly I'm ashamed of myself for making you this way. I don't think I mean to but I can't stop it—it's like I'll do anything to get close to you. Even if it makes you hate me in the end.

I wish I could talk to you. But you're always with him. Sometimes I want to shake you by the shoulders and demand an explanation, the _why _of everything. _Can't you see how wrong this is? _You knew me. You were the only one I could talk to in this town. You're the reason I came back. Jesus Rory, what are you doing to me? I can't stop thinking about that day at Sookie's wedding. Kissing under the willow.

Now you're dancing with Dean, your head nestled against his shoulder. I instinctively reach for Shayne. We kiss again, and all the while, I'm only thinking of you, and desperately wishing you would think of me too.

_Fin_

---

_A/N: It is with deepest regrets that I inform you that after a lot of consideration while pondering over coffee, this is a one-part. I just don't think there could be anything to add that would improve this fic in any way, since everyone already knows what happens next. Tres sorry, gorgeous. Eh, and if you haven't already--please review?_

* * *


End file.
